MMPR: The Return
by ChargeBFX
Summary: AU PR story featuring my friends and me as Power Rangers in our hometown of Geneseo, NY. I may eventually rewrite this with fictional characters at some point.
1. Part 1: Rangers No More

This was originally written for the sole pleasure of myself and my friends, so it has a different feel than my other work. Since readers won't know any of the real-life people in the story, I'll let said readers imagine the individual appearance of each person as they will. I haven't changed any of this from the way it was written, so it may seem a little stilted, but I wrote it as though it was being told to one of my friends. It's unfinished after Part IV, and may never be finished.

**Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Return**

**Part One**

**Rangers No More**

We start out as Zeo Rangers. I'm gold, Nate's red, Drew's blue, Timmo's green, Emily's pink, and Robyn's yellow. We're all in the Youth Center, which is in Geneseo where Jake's used to be. Tim and I are lifting weights. Drew and Nate are sparring. Emily and Robyn are sitting at a table, drinking juice and looking through catalogs, showing each other cool outfits. As far as we know, nothing's wrong.

Meanwhile, at the Power Chamber, Zordon and Alpha are busy creating a new Power Weapon. All of a sudden the doors explode inward, smashing into the control panel. A bunch of Cogs come in, followed by King Mondo. Mondo creates a link between himself and the Chamber's computer. While the Cogs tie Alpha to a support beam and disable Zordon, Mondo (with the computer's help) discovers the location of the Zeocrystal and steals it. After tearing the place up a bit, Mondo and the Cogs teleport away.

Back at the Youth Center, Nate's communicator beeps. We all gather in an empty doorway.

"What is it, Zordon?" Nate asks.

"Not Zordon," a voice replies.

"Mondo! What have you done with Zordon?"

"All will be explained in due time. For the time being, all you need to know is that the Power Rangers Zeo now belong to the Machine Empire!"

"Not if we have anything to do about it! It's Morphin Time!"

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. You see, I am in possession of the Zeocrystal now. If you morph, you'll instantly turn evil! There's no way out for you now! Ha ha ha ha ha!"

"He's bluffing!" I shout, and begin to morph. Nate stops me.

"Maybe so," he says, "but we can't take that chance." He looks down at the floor a second, then talks into his communicator again. "OK, Mondo, what's the deal?"

"Oh, it's quite simple, really. Either you give me your powers, or you become my Evil Rangers, forever!"

Nate looks at each of us. We're all wearing concerned looks on our faces.

"All right," Nate says. "We'll meet you on top of the school in an hour."

"Splendid!" Mondo crows.

An hour later, there we are on top of the school, waiting for Mondo to arrive.

"Guys," Nate says, his voice cracking, "when this is over, teleport to the Power Chamber. Zordon will know what to do."

It's a sad scene, all of us standing there silently. My arm is about Emily's shoulders. All of us have tears in our eyes. Being Rangers is the best thing ever to happen to us, and now it's all going to be taken away.

Mondo appears, flanked by Gasket and about ten Cogs. He holds the Zeocrystal over his head, and everyone's powers are sucked up into it. All except mine. I smile. The Cogs stop moving about. All eyes are on me. My fists clench at my sides, my smile fades to a frown, my eyebrows arc downward, and my eyes begin to glow gold.

"No," Mondo whispers.

"It's Morphin Time," I say through clenched teeth.

"Nooooo!" Mondo shouts.

"Gold Ranger Power!"

There's a burst of light, and suddenly I'm standing in the Gold Ranger costume. I adopt a fighting stance.

"No! This can't be happening!" Mondo cries. "My plan was perfect!"

"If your plan was perfect, Mondo, then you would have known that my power comes from the Golden Power Staff! Now, are you gonna give me the Zeocrystal like a good piece of scrap metal, or do I have to come in and take it from you?"

"Cogs! Attack!" Mondo shouts.

Under the helmet, I'm smiling. "Good," I say to myself. I launch myself at the Cogs, fighting with a ferocity none of us has ever displayed in the past.

"More Cogs! More Cogs!" Mondo cries.

More Cogs appear, only to be destroyed by my hands and feet. When all the Cogs are defeated, then and only then do I stop and take a breath. I summon the Power Staff and go straight for Gasket. He raises his sword to block my overhead strike, but it does no good. The staff breaks through Gasket's sword and hits him hard, leaving a mark all the way down the middle of his face. I attack him with everything I've got. He falls face first on the ground a few yards away. I point the staff at him.

"You see?" I yell. "Maybe some day you'll learn: nothing can stop the Gold Rush!"

A flurry of gold balls shoots out of the end of the staff, pelting Gasket's still form. Gasket is completely destroyed by the barrage. Reveling in my victory, I fail to see Mondo sneaking up on me. He hits me from behind. As I reel from the blow, the staff flies from my hands. One of the Cogs I defeated stands up, reaches one hand out, and catches the staff. I get up and leap for the Cog, hoping to get the staff back. The Cog points the staff at me, and my power is sucked away. I drop out of the air to land directly on my face. I stand up. My nose and mouth are gushing blood, but I don't care. I'm prepared to fight and die if it means my friends get to go free. The others are screaming, yelling at me to get away. To me it's just noise. There's one voice that gets to me, though, one voice that cuts through the noise and brings me back to my senses. It belongs to Emily.

"Scott, don't do this!" she shouts. "We'll find another way to stop them!"

"Don't listen to her!" Mondo says. "You are obviously a valiant warrior! Join me, and be the leader of an army of valiant warriors like yourself!"

"No! I love her. And we're all valiant warriors!" is my reply.

"Yeah! Someday, that valiance will be the end of you, Mondo!" Timmo adds.

I join the others, and we teleport away. When we get to the Power Chamber, we see an awful sight: the place is a war zone, with debris strewn all around. Alpha is tied to a support beam, and Zordon is nowhere to be seen. The doors lay on the control panel, which is completely smashed. After we untie Alpha, he explains briefly what happened. When he finishes his story, I'm holding Emily close. She's crying, her face buried in my shoulder, sobs racking her body. Robyn looks close to tears also, and Nate's trying to comfort her.

Timmo looks at Alpha. "Is there anything we can do?" he asks.

"Well, there is one thing," Alpha replies. "We haven't tested them but they might work."

**To be continued in Part II: Ninja Power!**

Yaaaay, Zordon's dead! In truth, I never liked that character. The way they did it in Zyuranger was much better. I could never figure out why they insisted on the "wizard trapped in a timewarp" thing for MMPR.


	2. Part 2: Ninja Power!

This one featured some last names… oops! They've been removed, for posterity's sake, and I'm going to change one of the two guys who share the same first name to… Mike. Oh, and the Field of Dreams is the football field they built behind the school just before I moved away. So you know.

**Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Return**

**Part Two**

**Ninja Power!**

"We'll try anything," Drew says. "Anything to get our Zeo powers back."

Alpha points at the costumes in the cases at the back of the Chamber.

"The old powers?" Tim asks. "Weren't they destroyed?"

"We made backups in case an emergency should arise," Alpha answers. "Unfortunately, we couldn't do that with the Zeo powers because there's only one Zeocrystal."

"Why couldn't we use them instead of the Zeo powers?" I ask.

"Because the costumes you see in those cases were specially designed for extended battles. Had you used them before, you would have drained too much power from them for them to be of much use in an all-out war," Alpha explains.

"Enough talk," I say, standing and going to the case containing the White Ranger costume. I drive my fist through the glass and yank the Power Morpher off the belt. "It's payback time!"

Nate, Drew, and Tim do the same, Nate claiming the red, Drew the blue, and Tim the black. Emily picks up a piece of debris and smashes another case, the Pink Ranger once more. Robyn follows suit, and claims again the Yellow Ranger's powers.

Deciding to keep a low profile for a while, we return to the Youth Center and tend to our business. We notice Shane and Jerome are there. The two come over and talk to us.

"Hey, nerds," Jerome says. "How's it goin'?"

"Hey, did you hear the Power Rangers Zeo gave up their powers? What a bunch of dorks! Couldn't even defend themselves, much less the world!" Shane adds with a smile.

I stand up, ready for a fight. I could take these two rejects with one hand tied behind my back. Sensing what I'm about to do, Nate puts a hand up. I sit back down.

"How do you guys know what happened to the Power Rangers? They haven't been seen for days," Nate says.

"That's simple, Rangers," Jerome sneers. "Mondo told us!"

"So, you're two of the new Rangers," I reason. "Why am I not surprised?"

"We bring a message from the Machine King," Shane says. "Don't try to get your powers back. You won't like the consequences."

"We won't bow before machines," Emily says.

"That's okay by us. We'd love to be the ones to change that," Shane says.

"Kiss my ass!" Emily shoots back.

"Feisty, eh? I've always had a crush on you, Emily. Now I understand why. Anyway, if you won't join us, we'll just have to kill you! Meet us behind the school in ten minutes," Shane demands.

"We'll be there!" I say.

"Fools! Why would anyone be so anxious to die?" Jerome wonders. He and Shane teleport away.

We leave our table and head for the school. When we get there we're greeted by Shane and Jerome, along with Chris, Skiver, Jen, and Mike.

"These are Mondo's warriors?" I smirk.

"Don't underestimate them," Nate says. "They're probably under a spell, and let's not forget they have our Zeo powers."

"You mean our Zeo powers!" Jerome comments. "Now let's get down to business."

"It's Morphin Time!" Shane cries.

They morph and face us, adopting fighting stances.

"Oooo, special!" Emily says, mocking them. "Scott, do the honors!"

"My pleasure. It's Morphin Time! White Ranger Power!"

"Black Ranger Power!" Tim shouts.

"Pink Ranger Power!" Emily cries.

"Blue Ranger Power!" Drew yells.

"Yellow Ranger Power!" Robyn cries.

"Red Ranger Power!" Nate shouts.

"Power Rangers!" we scream.

On the Field of Dreams, the battle is joined. White faces Gold, Red faces Red, Blue faces Blue, Black faces Green, Pink faces Pink, and Yellow faces Yellow. On the moon, Mondo watches with his wife, his other son, and his daughter-in-law. None of them notice a bunch of strange-looking birds scaling the walls of the palace.

**To be continued in Part III: Space Battle**


	3. Part 3: Space Battle

**Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Return**

**Part Three**

**Space Battle**

Mondo and his family are too engrossed by the battle on Earth to realize they're being attacked. The Tengus are able to take them by surprise, dismantling the Cogs and monster-making machines before entering the royal chambers. A group of Tengus, led by Lord Zedd, Rita Repulsa, Goldar, and Rito Revolto, enter to see Mondo's family staring at the viewscreen.

"I'm sorry, are we interrupting?" Zedd asks sarcastically.

The "Royal Family" turns around.

"How did you get in here? Cogs, get them!" Mondo commands.

Nothing happens for a minute or two. Zedd looks around. "I don't see any Cogs around here," he says, "do you? Tengus, attack! Goldar! Rito! Begin searching for the Zeocrystal."

Goldar and Rito leave to carry out their orders. Zedd and Rita watch as the Tengus destroy what's left of the Machine Empire.

"It's so nice to be home again!" Rita exclaims.

They quickly assess the situation on Earth and come up with a plan of their own.

**To be continued in Part IV: The White Light of Goodness!**

Sorry about the length. This one and the next one are rather short. I have no idea why I couldn't have been more descriptive. As you can tell, though, I didn't have much love for the Machine Empire, especially Gasket. Though honestly I don't like Rita and Rito that much, either. Lord Zedd and Goldar are my favorite villains in any PR series.


	4. Part 4: The White Light of Goodness

**Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Return**

**Part Four**

**The White Light of Goodness**

I have my hands full fighting Jerome, the new Gold Ranger. I block everything he throws at me, once in a while adding a few hard hits of my own. I'm more powerful than he is, and he's weakening. He swings. I catch his fist in one hand and squeeze. I can hear his knuckles breaking. I twist his fist, breaking his arm. He kicks at me and I catch his foot. I slam my elbow down on his knee. He falls screaming to the ground, once again wearing street clothes. He won't be a bother anymore. I leave Jerome where he lies and go to help the others.

**The end… Or at least, this is where the story stops.**

Wow, one paragraph… Heh…


End file.
